Selfie
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: They barely had time to make out anymore, let alone talk. The only communication they'd gotten in the past three weeks was through texting and long nighttime phone calls, and while it was sweet and somewhat made up for lost moments, it was still driving Alison freaking insane. So, she did what any other devious, precocious teenage girl would do: she snuck out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, I think it'd pretty much be the same. Except we'd see Jenna more, she's my guilty pleasure.**

 **So, this idea has been been in my head for a few weeks now, and it seemed really fun to write, so I'm wrote it. Plus, I must (sheepishly) admit, it's totally something I'd do (given that I actually had Emily/Alison as a girlfriend, which would be awesome.) As a little backstory, the dollhouse situation has occurred in this story, and pretty much everything is as it would be in the show. Except, with more Emison. But I hope you all enjoy this. Hashtag Selfie :)**

* * *

Alison clutched Emily's shoulders and groaned into the girl's neck, her body trembling against her girlfriend's. Emily had already shushed the panting blonde several times but the brunette stopped caring as soon as Alison started moaning in her ear. Her skirt and her panties were pooled around her ankles but she had never bothered to take off her shirt, and Emily had only hastily pulled off her tank top, leaving her in her jean shorts and a lacy black bra.

Ever since Alison had been released from jail, her dad laid down a script of harsh rules; no visiting, and no visitors. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were allowed around but it would only be an hour later before Alison's father was rushing them back out the front door, muttering,"It's late," and,"Alison needs to rest."

He meant well, he really did. But for Emily and Alison, it had become the most painfully annoying thing _ever_.

They barely had time to make out anymore, let alone talk. The only communication they'd gotten in the past three weeks was through texting and long nighttime phone calls, and while it was sweet and somewhat made up for lost moments, it was still driving Alison freaking _insane_. She needed to see and feel and _be_ with Emily again or she was _literally_ going to lose it.

So, she did what any other devious, precocious teenage girl would do: she snuck out.

It was risky, and she knew she'd catch hell if she got caught, but she had faith in herself. Her dad had left for a ' _business meeting_ ' with the local country club, Jason was nowhere to be found, so she had free reign (at least for an hour or two.) She was _the_ Alison DiLaurentis; she _did_ successfully fake her death for two years and still manage to come back. If she could do that, then this was a walk in the park. She was praying to _God_ that Emily's mom wasn't home when she knocked on the front door, because she'd surely go straight back to her dad and spill that she'd snuck out and only worsen the situation.

When she saw Emily open the door a few seconds later, Alison jumped into her arms and started kissing her girlfriend like life itself depended on it. Emily was confused, and shocked, but so, so turned on, and she kicked the door shut as she began her attack on Alison's neck. Everything else is a blur of blonde and brunette hair and hands and lips, and before she knows it, they're in Emily's bed, she's on top of Emily with two of the brunette's fingers buried deep inside of her.

"Em," Alison whimpered. Her nails were digging into Emily's tan skin and she was rocking her body against her girl's hand. She felt Emily's fingers curl as she pressed her lips to the brunette's, the blonde softly moaning into the girl's mouth and feeling her body begin to tense with sporadic feelings. Emily's thumb circled Alison's clit as the blonde breathed with difficulty, groaning louder into the brunette's mouth. Emily felt her girl clench her fingers and she couldn't help the whimper that fell from her own lips, because feeling Alison come undone all because of her, after so long, was the most amazing thing ever she'd ever felt.

Her tongue was sliding against Emily's with intense desperation, Emily's free hand threading through Alison's blonde locks. For a second, Alison opened her eyes and her breath was caught in her throat and the world paused as she met Emily's orbs; they were dark and flaming and full of want, Alison felt herself get more turned on just by the second. There was this inexplicable need burning in her irises and, _God_ , she really needed Emily more than anything in this world right now.

Emily began plunging her fingers harder and deeper and Alison felt her world quickly crumbling, rocking her hips back and forth against Emily's hand. She gripped at Emily's dark, long tresses and her eyes fluttered close, feeling Emily's fingertips hit a spot that had her body trembling even harder. A whimper fell from her mouth and she ground her hips down, wanting more of that feeling and more of Emily, moaning the brunette's name into the air. In the middle of a whimper, she felt her girl's fingers shift but Alison quickly grabbed and tugged at Emily's wrist, her eyes still squeezed shut as she panted against Emily's lips,"No, right there, please, Em, right there."

Emily immediately backtracked and stared thrusting where Alison pleaded, the blonde tensing up against Emily's body again and softly crying out against Emily's mouth,"Don't stop."

"I'm not," Emily fervently breathed back. She circled her thumb around Alison's clit once again, all while her fingers curled and pushed, the blonde yelping out and her head dropping forward into Emily's neck. Nothing but Emily's name fell from her mouth as she panted against Emily's warm skin, the trembling and tingling spreading from her center all the way to the tips of her tightened fingers. Her hips jerked against Emily's hand as shudders ran through her legs and arms, Emily pressing her lips to Alison's to capture the onslaught of moans that her girl was beginning to release. Alison whimpered over and over into Emily's mouth, broken breaths slipping from her lips and she rocked her body against Emily's relentless fingers, wanting this moment to never end. " _Fuck_ , baby," Alison whined. The blonde's moans were melodies to Emily's ears as she kept her thumb pressed against Alison's pulsing clit and her increasingly wet fingers plunging in and out.

The blonde's body slowly met reality again as dropped her head into Emily's neck, panting harshly against Emily's skin. She kissed her girl's neck as Emily's fingers slipped out of her, Emily bringing the same hand to her lips and licking Alison's taste from her glistening fingers. Emily hummed in pleasure, Alison bringing her head up to incredulously grin at the brunette. "You did _not_ just do that," Alison rasped.

Emily's shrugged and matched Alison's smile. "You taste good." Alison couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her girl, this kiss soft and slow. She dipped her tongue into Emily's mouth as Emily's hands slid over her ass, their breathing speeding up again. The blonde whimpered as she tasted herself on Emily's tongue; Emily's right hand trailed from Alison's hip to between their bodies, the blonde pausing her lips against Emily's and her eyes fluttering open. Emily's face broke into a soft smirk against Alison's mouth as she slid her fingers up and down the length of Alison's wet sex, watching the blonde's face contort with pleasure as Emily then pressed against her entrance.

Emily breathed in a sweet tone,"I missed you, Ali."

"I missed you— _fuck_ ," Alison's soft reply tumbled into a long, quivering moan as Emily pressed two fingers inside of her. Emily wasted no time and drove her fingers deep into Alison, the blonde gripping Emily's dark tresses and her eyes falling shut again. The brunette repeated the action with her thumb circling Alison's clit, watching Alison begin to fall apart all over again. Alison felt Emily's fingers curl and her thumb skate across her clit again and she quickly dug her teeth into her her bottom lip, hoping to conceal the loud groan that just shot from her mouth. She feels her pulse pick up and her hips swing back and forth against Emily's because Emily feels _so_ fucking good inside of her and she needs much more of it. Emily can't help the whimper that falls from her mouth as well as she feels Alison squeezing her fingers; she missed this so much, and she missed Ali, _her_ Ali so much more and there was so much bliss filling her heart right now.

She innocently whispered into Alison's crimson ear,"Does that feel good?"

The blonde nodded as her eyes fluttered shut, feeling Emily's fingers curve deeply inside of her again. Her body clenched and pulsed around Emily's fingers as the brunette pushed in and out of her panting girlfriend, white hot pleasure burning through her body. She choked out a moan and clutched Emily's shoulders again, gasping for a proper breath. The second time hadn't even _stopped_ as she felt the third begin to burn in her center. Alison's dark blue eyes opened and she shakily warned,"Em, I'm gonna come again." She was only warning her girl because she _knew_ she wasn't about to control whatever moans and screams that were about to erupt from her throat. Her heart was pounding with lust and love and her legs shook against Emily's, and she knew she was about to come harder than she's ever imagined. "Come for me, Ali," Emily whispered as she slid her free hand up and intertwined her fingers with Alison's trembling ones. Alison let out a sharp breath as her heart pounded between her ribcage. Her mouth fell open and she let out a high-pitched moan, squeezing her eyes shut—

"Emily, Alison's father called, do you— oh my God. Oh my _God!"_

Both girls felt their speeding hearts completely stop in unison. No, no, God, _no_. Emily's head shot up and she saw her mom, _her fucking mom_ standing there in the doorway, the color drained from her mother's body as was sputtering to get out words. Alison dug her fingernails into Emily's shoulder as her eyes popped open, trying to restrain any more moans from slipping out because Emily's mom was standing _right fucking there_ and she was _literally_ coming on Emily's fingers as they spoke.

"Oh my God, Mom, close the door," Emily frantically sputtered, immediately scattering to get her hand from between her girlfriend's shuddering legs and a sheet or blanket or something on top of them as soon as possible. Alison was holding her breath as her face flushed with white; she felt herself tightly clench Emily's fingers both girls made a choked, distressed noise, needing this entire scenario to just stop as _soon_ as possible but keep going a little longer because fuck, did it feel good.

Ms. Fields turned her back to them in horrified shock and staggered,"No, no, _no!_ Both of you, put your clothes on and get downstairs now!"

Emily quickly tugged her fingers out of Alison as the blonde rapidly climbed off Emily and yanked the bed sheets above both their bodies. Emily's body blushed bright red as her mother slammed her bedroom door shut and loudly stalked down the stairs. A thick silence filled the room as both girls stared at the door in utter shock, the girls breathing heavily in aftershock and exhilaration, until Alison began to softly laugh.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Alison lightly chuckled in disbelief.

"This isn't funny, Ali. My mom just walked in on me—on us having sex and now she's never going to look me in the eye again... God, this is so embarrassing," Emily groaned, pulling the sheets over her head in humiliation. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother unscrewed her bedroom door from its hinges or legally made her curfew 6:00 PM. Or shipped her off to some awkward counseling class about how to control teenage hormones.

Alison's demeanor softened and she pulled the sheet from over Emily's face, bringing her thumb to stroke the girl's still-flushed cheek. She consoled,"Baby, it's okay. The most she's going to do is yell and tell you to lock the door next time, it'll be okay." The blonde thumb traced over the mark on Emily's neck and she slyly added,"Besides, you'll forget any of this ever happened once I get to have my way with you."

"Girls, downstairs, _now_!"

* * *

"You're grounded. Not only because you let Alison sneak into our house while she was under strict rules to stay at home, but because you chose to take up time doing... _that_ , instead of taking her back home. No walking Alison home, no dates, and definitely no Alison's house for two weeks. No Hanna, Spencer, or Aria either."

Emily begrudgingly muttered as she sulked at the kitchen table,"Yeah, okay." She wasn't in the mood to argue with her mother, let alone look her in the eye for the next few days. She was still reeling from earlier, still in a bit of shock that her mother had _actually_ witnessed that. After her mother had unleashed a full blown rant on her and Alison on how,"Unnecessary," and,"Indecent," it was to do such an activity in her house, Alison had kissed Emily soft and sweetly at the front door, pulling back and mumbling a little,"Sorry. I'll call you later," squeezing Emily's hand and Emily shutting her front door with a sigh.

Emily was honestly annoyed with herself. She had truly tried not to get caught up but when Alison started touching her, after not having touched her blonde for so, _so_ long, she just got became lost in the moment. And now she was grounded for it. Ugh.

It was now three hours later and Emily was laying in her bed, with Hanna and Aria all guffawing (and Spencer trying to diffuse said laughter) on the phone at her current situation. She rolled her eyes and droned into her iPhone,"It's really not that funny, guys."

Hanna giggled in enjoyment,"Um, yeah, it really is. How often does Innocent-Little-Emily get grounded?"

"And for getting caught having sex? With Ali? By your _mom_? This is kind of a momentous occasion," Aria added.

Emily closed her eyes in frustration and spoke with mortification,"No, it's not, it's completely humiliating and now everytime my mom looks at me, all she's going to see is Alison on top of her daughter."

Hanna quietly muttered in amusement,"I knew Ali was a top."

Spencer interrupted,"I'm choosing to ignore to that comment. Em, she'll come to a resolution with you and herself soon. She's likely only grounding you because part of her doesn't want to see you growing up... even if your form of growing up was defiling your bedroom with Alison."

Emily sighed because she knew Spencer was a little right (as per usual, Spencer was always painfully right.) The brunette shifted to her side on the sheets and softly agreed,"Yeah, I know... It still sucks that I got grounded though. I haven't even heard from Ali since she left. Her dad is probably drilling her doors and windows shut right now."

"I can't imagine how her dad reacted. He's been bugging out so bad lately," Hanna commented.

"Knowing him, it wouldn't be surprising if he actually did ground her for the next six months. He's never been the most ... reasonable figure. Like father, like daughter, though," Spencer knowingly sighed.

"I would call and ask how she's doing but I don't want her to get in any more trouble than she's probably already in," Emily murmured.

"Do you want us to come over? I just got Jurassic World on Blu-Ray, and a bag of cotton-candy flavored popcorn," Hanna cheerily chirped.

Emily sighed again,"You guys can't come over either. My mom wasn't kidding when she said she doesn't want anyone over."

Hanna frowned,"That's so unfair. I mean, it's not like we're all gonna do the same things Ali did to you."

"I definitely didn't need that mental image," Spencer muttered. As Emily was about to scold Hanna, her phone began vibrating, and Alison's face and and name (with a lot of pink heart emojis) was on her screen. A small smiled bloomed on her face and she quickly spoke,"Speaking of that, Ali's calling, so I'm gonna go."

"Tell us all about it. Wait, nevermind, don't. I don't need details on your sex life with Ali," Hanna grimaced.

"Goodbye," Emily deadpanned, rolling her eyes and quickly ending the call. As if she didn't already know enough about her best friends' sex lives as well; she couldn't count how many times she'd walked in on Hanna and Caleb getting more than close. She hasn't eaten on the Ms. Marin's kitchen table for quite a while now.

Pushing the lewd thoughts away, Emily answered the phone and happily sighed,"Hi, Ali."

"Hi," Alison quietly replied back, so quiet it was almost a whisper. Alison's soft voice still made longing warmth fill Emily's chest as the blonde sighed,"How bad did it go?"

"She lectured me on indecency and told me I'm grounded for two weeks. No walking Alison home, no dates, and definitely no going to Alison's house," Emily sarcastically repeated as her mother's rant played back in her head. "I'm guessing your dad wasn't happy about it either?"

"I'm grounded for a month. I can't leave the house unless it's for church, or my dad is with me. I don't think it was a fair punishment, though. They both know what happens when two people who like eachother go in a room together, I don't know why they're so freaked out," Alison scoffed with annoyance into her phone.

Emily sat up against her headboard and tilted her head, smiling to herself at how cute her girlfriend could be, even when she was irritated. "In his defense, you technically weren't supposed to be out. He only did this to keep you safe."

"Yeah, but I should be allowed to see my own girlfriend when I want. It's common sense, like, duh," Alison scoffed.

The brunette smiled wider; girlfriend, she was Ali's girlfriend and she still couldn't believe it. Emily layed back down against the pillows, closing her eyes and absentmindedly sighing,"Why are you so bad, Ali?" Before Emily could realize the suggestiveness of her sentence, Alison laughed deeply in her ear, and purred back,"I like being bad for you."

It was as if Alison was breathing right in her ear as she felt a blush form on her face and uncontrolled shivers run down her body. God, Ali could bat her eyes once or twice and Emily would be puddling at her feet; the things that blonde did to her were devilish and it didn't make _sense_ how quickly she'd succumb to Alison, no matter the circumstances. She was so, _so_ in love with that girl, it hurt.

"I'm going to miss touching you. Your hair especially, I'm going to miss your hair." Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Alison's voice continued to float through the phone in a flirtatious tone,"This is going to sound weird, but it always smells like the ocean... Like the beaches in Cape May. And I especially love holding it when I'm on top of you, and you're inside of me and I'm moaning your name."

The low, vulgar words that Alison purred had Emily grinning to herself even though a small blush burned on her face again and she felt warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. The brunette laughed with slight struggle,"You're _really_ not making this easy for either of us, Ali."

She could almost see Alison's pout in her mind as the blonde mumbled,"I just wanna be with you."

"I know... We can still FaceTime, maybe," Emily suggested.

Alison scoffed,"Yeah, but my dad will kill me if he catches me talking to you. He's sort of clarified that he specifically doesn't want me talking to you for the next month."

"Maybe you could just send me selfies and I can stare at them until I fall asleep," Emily lightly joked. Alison was quiet for a second before Emily heard her softly speak with tease,"Hold on _just_ a second."

"Why?" Emily asked with a knowing smile on her face; even Alison DiLaurentis, an infamous queen of disguise and deception, couldn't hide the devious tone in her voice from Emily. The brunette knew very well of the Alison's way of hiding from years of watching her devious plans, from the day she planted a "harmless" stinkbomb in the Cavanaugh's garage, to the day she promised to never plot and scheme as harshly as she did in the past, ever again.

"Just hold on, Em. You'll see," Alison giggled. Emily heard a bit of shuffling (well, a lot), but patiently waited just as Ali had asked. Her mind drifted and soon she found herself thinking of the night right before the first day of high school. Alison had group-called she, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer, and asked them to come over for," _One last summer celebration._ "

They all eventually obliged (as if they wouldn't have at the time) even though Spencer first had lightly protested. They all met at Alison's front door, Spencer quietly brooding, Hanna curious and wide-eyed, Aria murmuring that she lied to her mom and dad to get out of the house, and Emily's nerves on edge because any moment with Alison was a moment that she savored. As quickly as they had arrived, Alison opened the front door, wearing a bikini, and a dazzling smile. She yanked them into her home and quickly quirked an eyebrow upwards, grinning at her quad. Emily eyes couldn't help but trace the outlines of Alison's body that night, the girl having already developed a figure, which she was always proud to show off.

Alison smiled at the girls and calmly directed," _Take off your clothes._ "

The next hour was consumed by cold, night air and them squealing in fear and exhilaration because in some insane way, Alison had gotten all of them completely _ass-naked_ and they were running through the backyards of the neighborhood. They were streaking, they were _actually_ streaking and all them were too caught in the moment to go back. Alison was right next to her, her bare feet skittering through the dewy, night grass, holding Emily's hand and wildly giggling and Emily's heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would pop right out of her chest and fly away to the heavens, because Alison DiLaurentis was _naked_ and right next to her and holding her hand and she could have never thought that moment would _ever_ freaking exist.

"Em?"

Alison's present, questioning voice broke Emily's nostalgia and fluttering heartbeat. "Oh, Ali, I'm sorry," the brunette quickly answered.

"Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking of the time we went streaking down the road," Emily retold with a grin, her fingertips tingling as she remembered Alison's skin from earlier today; she swore Alison could be an angel, the way her skin felt as soft as midday clouds looked.

Alison quietly laughed,"God, I remember that. Spencer was terrified, and I think Aria fell in poison ivy. Hanna almost got caught by someone, and I held your hand the entire time, while you were freaking out."

"Well, I _did_ sort of have a crush on you at the time, and you were naked and right next to me, so..." Emily shyly trailed off.

"Speaking of naked, I think you should check your phone," Alison slyly insinuated. Emily hadn't even noticed her phone vibrate as it had been pressed against her ear; she quickly pressed the speakerphone, opening up her messages and— _wow_.

"Do you like?" Alison purred. Emily's voice was lost in her throat, and she felt her body flooding with shock and excitement, because had Alison really just sent her a freaking _nude_? Did _the_ Alison DiLaurentis really just send her a naked selfie? The blonde had one hand pushing her blonde locks back, her teeth tugging on her pink, plump bottom lip, her licentious blue eyes sparkling with mischief and looking right into the camera, a small red blush covered her cheeks, and her body— God, Alison's body looked _so_ fucking good and Emily wanted to cover every inch of Alison's skin with her hands and mouth as soon as possible.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Alison giggled in that way that made Emily's knees weak and her chest tickle.

Emily's mouth was dry and she honestly couldn't bring herself to say anything because she was honestly speechless. Alison had always been the flirty, suggestive type but Emily wouldn't have ever imagined this happening. Fifteen year old Emily wouldn't have believed it then and eighteen year old Emily didn't believe it now. It was only from the waist up but Emily couldn't have been more starstruck by the curve of Alison's waist, her perky breasts, the taut abdomen that Emily loved to kiss, and her eyes; her ocean eyes glimmered with in her bedroom lights and Emily _literally_ couldn't tear her eyes away from that photo.

"Okay, Em, don't drool through the phone," Alison teased.

Emily finally broke her eyes away from the screen, hurriedly turning off the speakerphone and pressing the phone back to her ear. She struggled to get her words out as she responded,"Wow, Ali, I'm... wow."

Alison responded with amusement,"Just something to help you get through the night since I'm not there. Although, I bet you're gonna be up all night now. Your loneliness is only a hand away."

The blush on Emily's face grew redder at Alison's licentious suggestion and she awkwardly choked,"I think I'll just wait until you're un-grounded before I ever do... _that_."

Alison's warm laugh filled Emily's ear, but it quickly went silent and she heard a disheartened sigh. "Hey, my dad is home. I have to go, or you really will be having solo nights in your bedroom." Emily rolled her eyes but a smile still graced her face. Alison whispered,"We'll talk tomorrow, I promise. I love you, Em."

The brunette's heart thumped back and forth in her chest at those words; her lungs filled with fluttering butterflies as she spoke back with a delicate grin,"I love you, too, Ali. Goodnight."

* * *

 **This is only the first part of this two-shot. I'm hoping for that part to be posted soon, so let's just bask in the first part for now. Plus, this part was my favorite. Reviews would be awesome, I love hearing what you all have to say. Also, are you enjoying season six? (besides Floprenzo and Shower Harvey existing for whatever reason?) Tell me in your reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Alison would most definitely not be an upcoming Rollins right now.  
**

 **Here is the long awaited part two to this story. I'm truly very sorry for the wait, but everything had just been so crazy lately (Did you guys see Shay and Sasha's selfie? Like, holy _shit)_ But I hope this is worth it and I hope you guys enjoy this final part :)**

* * *

Emily crossed the floor for a seventh time (or eighth? She'd lost count after she started thinking about what amazing things would happen when Alison finally arrived.) Her fingers were flexing and tapping with anticipation as the time ticked by and she paced back and forth in her living room. Her mother was off to run errands and hopefully wouldn't come back for another two hours or so, and Emily had instantly called Alison with almost bouncing eagerness because it'd been quite long since they'd actually _been_ together. The only action she'd managed to accomplish with Alison during their grounding was a few quick makeout sessions in the school library, to which they were numerously interrupted by the fourth period bell (and almost the librarian.)

It was a bit after two in the afternoon when a knock came echoing through the house, and Emily tried not to sprint to the front door and not act like she'd been staking out there for a good twenty minutes. She was hoping it was actually Alison this time, since Aria had came by earlier, asking if she had left her jacket here (and then questioning why Emily looked so flushed and,"wild like") and Emily simply said,"Nope, check Hanna's," and hurried her small best friend away. Emily promised herself that she would text Aria later.

Emily gently pulled the door open, her gaze raising upwards to meet her girlfriend's. They both paused and breathed in for a second, only gazing, a small giggle escaping Alison's lips at the dreamy look on Emily's face. Alison's eyes traced over the familiar, soft features of Emily's face, wanting to kiss each dimple and run her thumb over Emily's flawless bottom lip. Emily's smile broadened as she stared into the pools of blue in Alison's eyes, never failing to get that jumping, fluttering feeling in her chest whenever Alison looked at her like that.

Alison stepped into the house and gently pressed her lips to Emily's, kissing her long and soft and loving the way her heartbeat skipped back and forth as Emily kissed her back, the brunette's warm fingers cupping her flushing face. Alison circled her arms around Emily's waist and blindly shut the front door with her hand, pressing Emily up against it as their kisses became leisurely and deep.

"I missed you," Alison murmured as she began to press kisses onto the corners of Emily's mouth. The brunette's lips curled into a smile against Alison's mouth, her hands sliding underneath the back of Alison's shirt. Her fingers burned against Alison's hot skin, as Alison's needy hands had already raced under Emily's tank top and was in the middle of undoing the brunette girl's bra. "I missed you, too," Emily softly spoke, her fingertips tracing the clasp of Alison's bra. Emily's head was spinning; she loved touching Alison like this, and it had been so _long_ since she'd touched her girl like this, and she would never deny that she wanted Ali so badly at this moment. But she didn't want to do this right _here_ , of all places, against her front door; it sounded risque, but it wasn't where she wanted Ali.

"Ali, wait," Emily rasped as she tugged her hand from under the blonde's shirt. Alison groaned against her girl's collarbone, pulling her head up and pouting in Emily's face. "Why'd you stop?"

"Let's go to my room. We could stay here, but I don't think it'd be comfortable for you or me," Emily lightly suggested, pressing a chaste kiss to Alison's pouting lips in an apology for the interruption. Before Emily could pull away, Alison wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, tilting her head and swirling her tongue against Emily's bottom lip. Emily's mouth quickly faltered and Alison's tongue moved slowly against Emily's timid one, the blonde softly moaning into Emily's mouth as she pressed her body closer to her girlfriend's. That noise _alone_ instantly sent aches between Emily's thighs and her need for Alison immediately grew a thousand times more intense, and she _needed_ to pull away before she tore off all of Alison's clothes and took the blonde right there.

She broke her lips back from Alison's, panting a little bit too harshly as she watched the blonde's tongue run over her own lips with a devious smirk on her face. Alison tilted her head and breathlessly taunted,"I _guess_ we can start in your room. And lucky for us, your mom isn't around, so we have the day all to ourselves."

Emily smiled and intertwined her fingers with Alison's soft ones, teasing back,"Or your dad is going to ground you again for even considering coming back to my house. But then you could just send me more selfies." She guided her girl up the stairs and along to her room, feeling Alison's eyes on her ass the entire way up.

Alison nudged Emily's bedroom door shut behind her, twisting the lock and tilting her head at the brunette girl who was already timidly sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on her face. The blonde sauntered over until she was standing in between Emily's legs, placing her finger's under the brunette's chin and tilting it upwards until her eyes were glimmering into Alison's. The blonde questioned back in mirth,"Emily Fields, are you saying you prefer selfies over the _real_ thing?"

Emily shrugged and replied with a shy grin as she felt Alison's breath ghosting across her lips,"You know what they say. Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"They obviously don't know how much better the real thing is," Alison purred, pushing down on Emily's shoulders. Emily slowly leaned backwards until her back met the sheets, Alison climbing upwards to straddle Emily's hips. Before Emily could respond, Alison's mouth was on hers, her hands sliding up Emily's shirt to palm the brunette's breasts and lightly moaning into her girlfriend's mouth. Alison grinned against Emily's lips as the brunette's skin immediately trembled underneath her fingertips, sensing the nervous excitement radiating off of her girl; Alison was secretly the same way, but she could just contain it a bit better.

Alison nails grazed the lacy texture of Emily's bra and she wanted it off of Emily so damn bad, and she pressed her body down on the brunette's as she continued kissing Emily until her lungs begged for air. Alison lightly tugged on Emily's shirt, needing to feel more of her girl. Emily leaned up and pulled her top over her head, Alison following suit, and both girls moaned as they pressed back together again. Emily didn't even notice her bra slide away until Alison's thumbs were rubbing and circling and teasing her nipples, Emily's lips falling away from Alison's to breathe a moan into the air.

Alison pressed her thigh against Emily, the brunette whimpering a little bit louder in Alison's mouth because she was _so_ wet and she knew that Alison could feel the heat against her skin. Alison's hands were at the hem of Emily's jean shorts as she continued pressing her thigh against Emily's center; Emily couldn't take much more of this, because touching Alison was already enough to make her body burn like crazy, and Ali was already so _close_ to where Emily wanted to be touched the most. Alison popped the button loose and pulled the zipper down, tugging Emily's shorts and panties down her legs, chucking them to the side where they'd be forgotten seconds after.

The blonde sat up, stripping off what clothing was left on her own body, finally gazing down at Emily, her glimmering blue orbs shiny and wondrous. "You are so beautiful. And I love you," Alison admired, almost in a dreamy voice. Her eyes roamed over the taut stomach and slender legs and toned arms, and Alison sighed at how hot Emily looked right now, panting and dark-eyed, and how lucky she was to be able to touch something so perfect. She'd seen Emily bare more times than she count, but every time was like the very beginning; seeing Emily Fields naked for the first time had Alison at a complete loss (which was a state that Alison thought she was never capable of) and her hands itched to touch what she saw, to show admiration for the new-found beauty with her hands and her mouth, and right now, that's every intention she had.

"I love you, too," Emily quietly spoke back, eyes darting down with shy admiration. It made Alison smile at how she (of all people, who'd at one point manipulated and teased Emily, which is her biggest regret yet) could still make Emily, who had gone through the depths of hell and back, who had become confident and outspoken, who'd bloomed in the most breathtaking ways possible, could still revert to the shy, quiet fifteen year old girl she was once before. Alison leaned her body down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's lips, hoping Emily felt the assurance. She breathed again,"I love you, Emily. I love you much."

Emily didn't respond this time, but pulled Alison fully down on top of her, their lips melding deeper together. Alison's groaned softly at the feel of Emily's slick skin flush against her own, Emily's fingers threading into her hair; Emily's lips fell open as they kissed and Alison's tongue pushed against her girl's, their slow and steady movements becoming more hot and frantic again. Alison sucked Emily's bottom lip into her mouth one more time before breaking away their kiss, turning her head to scrape her teeth against the spot on Emily's neck that she knew made her curl and swear.

Alison nibbled then fully bit down, Emily's legs shaking and the girl quietly hissing, then moaning as she felt Alison's tongue soothe the area,"Ali."

Alison trailed her lips to the base of Emily's neck, taking more skin in between her teeth as she rolled Emily's nipples in between her thumb and fingers. The brunette's hands grasped Alison's hair tighter and her body arched into the touch and she let out a strained curse word, Alison biting down a little harder on her neck.

"Emily, I brought home those coconut cookies you like!"

The hairs on Emily's neck immediately stood erect as her mother's voice chirped from downstairs. She felt Alison's lips pause on her throat as the blonde instantly recognized Emily's mother's voice, too. A wave of anxiety filled Emily's body; why was everything and everyone in the universe set on interrupting Emily and Alison when they had alone time? Specifically their parents? Emily could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and she was so turned on, but she wouldn't– she _couldn't_ get caught with Ali again, especially the day after she'd finally been ungrounded. She cleared her throat and called back in a surprisingly steady voice,"Thanks, Mom! I'll get them later!"

Emily waited until she thought her mother was gone and breathed a relieved sigh. A relieved sigh, a moment _too_ soon. "How was school?"

"It was fine, same old stuff!" Emily called again, a little bit more struggled because Alison's hand was trailing up the inside of her thigh while Alison's mouth was now pressing long, delicate kisses over her heart, and it was hard to focus on responding to her mother when Emily hadn't touched Alison in a month and every touch made Emily want to turn to a crumbling mess in Alison's hands.

"I'm proud that you were responsible. I may have been a little harsh, but hopefully you learned a lesson!"

Emily watched Alison in horror as Alison's head dipped lower and she closed her pink, glossy lips over Emily's bare, rigid nipple. Emily's eyes immediately fell closed and her mouth fell open in a silent moan, her body lightly squirming as the feeling of Alison's tongue circling her sensitive bud sent deeper aches right between her legs again. Alison began sucking and flicking with her tongue, her nails lightly scratching up and down the insides of Emily's thighs; Emily twisted the sheets as she gripped them so hard and her knuckles were pale and tight as she instinctively arched her skin into Ali's mouth and God, she was trying so fucking hard not to moan.

"And I also hope you took the opportunity to focus on something other than _Alison_ this month!"

This time, Emily's voice cracked as she strangled back,"Yeah, I did!"

A warm, soft laugh from Alison's lips vibrated against the brunette's quivering skin, Alison completely humored at the situation, seemingly paying no mind to her girlfriend's mother. Emily waited for a few moments again before apprehensively whispering to the girl currently laying slow, open-mouthed kisses down between her chest,"Ali, we should stop."

The blonde looked up at Emily with a feral, almost animalistic look in her eye. Blue-grey thunderstorms blew by in Alison's eyes as her lips curled into a smile. Curly blonde locks tussled down her shoulders as gazed up at Emily and she tilted her head and continued to playfully smirk at the girl below her. Alison whispered back in a tone that sent warm shivers down Emily's spine. "Why?"

Emily softly spoke as if it were obvious,"Because if we get caught this time, we'll be _killed_?"

Alison crawled back up Emily's body, nudging her girl's legs apart and settling her naked frame down until her hips were aligned with the hesitant looking brunette's. She tangled her legs with Emily's as her body relaxed and melded with the skin below her. Emily had a weary, almost pained look in her eyes as she heard the distant footsteps of her mother walking around downstairs, her mind flushing with heat as she felt Alison's hand slide even closer to her center. "We won't get caught," Alison reassured, her fingertips poking at the inside of Emily's thigh.

Emily heard another footstep, still downstairs but closer than the last ones, and she grabbed Alison's wrist before they got any closer. "Ali..."

Alison gazed down at Emily, still smirking with a look of curiosity dancing in her eyes. "I'll be super quick, and I know you'll be quick, too. I can already tell..." Alison punctuated her observation by tracing a hidden finger up Emily's already wet warm center, smiling in triumph as she watched the girl's wide eyes drift close and goosebumps rise on her skin. Alison pulled the finger up to look and let out a knowing laugh at how it now glistened. "I can _definitely_ tell."

"Ali, she's right _downstairs_ ," Emily pleaded, biting back a moan as Alison straddled her hips and her bare center was now pressed on Ali's; she squeezed her eyes closed because it felt _so_ good and she didn't want to moan but God, Alison was being such a terrible _tease_. The blonde began grinding her hips, leaning down and catching the skin of Emily's ear between her teeth.

Emily's heart was jumping wildly in her ears, partially due to the fact that her mother was only a couple of stairs away from her bedroom, where she and Alison were about to have sex (and God forbid her Mother catch them _again_ ), and mainly due to Alison's skin on her own, shivers crossing her skin as the blonde continued to rub her body on her own, and she knew it'd be better to stop, but Alison's biting the skin below her ear and leaving literal flames on her skin and it all felt _really_ good after so long, and really, she really wanted Alison more than she could ever imagine right now.

"Then just be quiet and let me touch you," the warm sentence danced in Emily's ear. Alison's fingers slid into Emily's dark tresses, pressing kisses against the shivering girl's jawline while she continued grinding her hips down against Emily's. The brunette instinctively drew her arms around Alison's neck, the feel of Alison's nipples pressed against her own and their skin flush on one another breaking what was left of Emily's already dwindling resolve.

A thin sweat had broken out on either girl's skin, Alison pressing her lips back to Emily's as her fingers glided over the inside of Emily's thigh again. Emily twisted a hand through Alison's golden hair and her hips jumped at the feathery touch, whimpering into the blonde locks surrounding her nose,"Ali."

Alison could've been slow and sweet and treated time like it was nothing, but now wasn't that time. Her need for Emily was almost at an unstable level, because Emily was panting her name into her mouth and clutching onto her body and it had been far too long for either of their liking, and right now, Alison's fingers were begging to make Emily come, to make her fall apart over and over again until she couldn't be put back together anymore. There would be so many other days to be perceptive and slow, but this day wasn't one of them.

Two fingers then ran through Emily's sex, barely going inside but not quite, and Alison bit her lip hard because Emily was so hot and _so_ very wet and felt amazing underneath Alison's fingers. Emily's hips jerked into Alison's hand and she let out a hard breath against Alison's mouth, a silent plead for more of the girl's touch. Alison broke her lips away from Emily's, moving her fingers upwards to circle the girl's clit, and she watched Emily's face shade over with pleasure and a quiet moan bubble up from her throat again,"Ali."

Alison lips curled into a smug grin; Emily moaning her name was undoubtedly the _hottest_ thing she'd ever heard.

She sank two fingers inside of Emily, so slowly that Emily's hips rise off the bed as they sank deeper. The blonde bit her lip harder as Emily legs fell wider open and she pressed down on Alison's hand; that alone was enough to make Alison's own body ache. A silent moan fell from Emily's lips and she gripped Alison's hair a little bit tighter as her heels dug into the bed, Alison pushing her hips back down and thrusting in again.

It didn't take long for Emily's eyes to fall closed as Alison pulled out and circled the tip of her finger around Emily's clit. Emily wasn't going to last any longer, and she knew it; she could feel hot, white blankness burning on her skin as Ali's fingers sank and curled back into her body. Ali knew all the ways that she liked it, all the spots that made Emily's legs buckle and and her voice ring out with pleasure. Alison felt Emily clench around her fingers, and a second later, nails were digging into the slick, white skin of Alison's back.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight with my friends from work! Do you want to come?"

Emily let out a hard breath mixed with a distressed whimper, Alison purposely moving more quickly inside her now with a wide, twisted smile on her face, because she'd known for a while now that Alison loved to be dauntless and corner Emily in the most inappropriate of places and make her moan out loud, even when it meant getting _caught_ , and Emily opened her mouth to speak, the trembles audible in her voice,"Uh, yeah!"

"You can tell Alison to tag along if you want!"

Emily's legs trembled against Alison's hand now, and she swore under her breath and her grip tightened on the blonde locks and she tried to repress the tightening in her stomach and the white hot pleasure that threatened to spill over her entire body. She swore under her breath and stuttered out,"Yeah, I'll call her!"

"I think I left my apricots at the store, so I'll be back... again! Be ready with Alison by six and no later!"

They waited for the footsteps to fade and the sound of the car engine start up, and Alison now pressed her fingers just where she knew Emily needed it the most.

"Baby," Alison quietly breathed, feeling Emily's body curl underneath her as she drove her fingers deeper. Emily's breaths shook as she held Alison closer, feeling her girl push harder and deeper. Heartbeats banged loudly against one another, Emily struggling to keep her head from tilting backwards everytime a wave pulsed through her as her body tingled and tightened. The first few seconds were silence, the only sound an awed breath from Alison as Emily's hips rose against her hand. Alison marveled at the sight of Emily coming undone, her glittery brown eyes full of wonder and lust as Alison pressed in and out again.

Emily let out unsteady pants as her toes curled and her legs stretched outwards, Alison still pressing into her with her thumb on Emily's clit. Her hips came back down against Alison's hand which plunged the blonde's fingers deeper again and Emily whimpered a little bit louder, the presence of a possible parent completely forgotten. Her mind filled with bliss and she cried Alison's name gently, her nails digging into the creamy skin of Alison's back.

"You feel so good, Em," Alison breathed again, watching the reddened brunette struggle to keep herself quiet. Alison watched her girl with dark, wanting eyes and slid her thumb against Emily's clit again as she pushed her fingers deep, Emily's face contorting as she choked out a high-pitched moan and grabbed Alison's wrist for the second time. "Ali," Emily shakily breathed. Alison swore she could watch this forever, Emily's skin glistening and her body curled on Alison's hand, the blonde's chest fluttering with awe and reverence.

"Kiss me," Emily softly choked, Alison swiftly bringing her lips up and covering Emily's softly, the brunette moaning her orgasm into Alison's mouth. Muffled noises vibrated against Alison's tongue as Emily squeezed her fingers again, Alison pressing upwards on that spot again that made Emily grit her teeth and swear, and her legs tightened harder against Alison's hips.

Alison buried her nose in the crook of Emily's neck, kissing Emily's racing pulse and she slowed her fingers, but didn't stop. Emily's hands merely fell away from Alison's persistent wrist as her body continued to twitch, easing Emily down from her white-hot high and whispering words of nothing on Emily's skin.

She slipped her fingers out, smoothing them over Emily's hips and kissed the corner of Emily's mouth, the brunette's chest falling and rising as she lay practically lifeless. The blonde traced her fingers down Emily's abdomen and kissed her one more time on the lips, and pulled her head up to amusedly grin down at Emily. "I told you I'd be quick."

"Alison DiLaurentis, oh my God. I am going to _kill_ you," Emily spoke, with a little more (but still not complete) control of her breathing.

The blonde chuckled with glowing eyes as she watched Emily with triumph and love. "Why? Because we had amazing sex and your mom didn't hear a thing? I don't see any reasons here to harm your girlfriend."

A smile tugged at Emily's lips because that was, no doubt, really good and _much_ needed sex and she could never protest that, and her mother was definitely clueless the whole time. "We could've gotten caught."

Alison tilted her head and countered with a self-satisfied grin as her thumb caressed Emily's dimpled cheek. "But we didn't. Which is pretty surprising, since you can be loud."

Emily laughed in disbelief," _I'm_ loud? That's such a lie, Ali. You're the loudest and we both know that."

Alison smirked and quirked an eyebrow, leaning down and pressing her lips to Emily's again. Emily slid her fingers through Alison's golden locks as the blonde lingered on her lips, Alison still softly grinning when she pulled back. "I don't think you can judge that, Em. Not when I'm the one making you moan."

A blush nearly rose on Emily's face as she questioned,"Oh, really?" Alison nodded back as her face scrunched in assurance," _Really_ -really."

In an instant, Emily flipped Alison over and was kissing down her chest, taking Alison's rosy nipple in her mouth. She smiled on Alison's skin as she heard her girl groan into the air, just as loudly as she'd stated only seconds ago. Alison winded her fingers through Emily's hair as her head slanted backwards and Emily smiled wider when Alison breathlessly choked into the air,"Okay, that was _definitely_ cheating."

Lips moved lower and grazed Alison's hips, Emily bringing her hands hands to hold the squirming blonde steady. She grasped Alison's hips and pressed a long kiss to the inside of her thigh, tempted to leave a mark on the flawless, flushed skin but quickly thought against it when Alison's pleading whimper fell on her ears,"Em, please."

Emily nipped Alison's skin on the inside of her left thigh, and then the right, and then the left again, with her tongue sneaking out every now and then to taste Alison's skin too, and Alison impatiently yanked her head up and hissed down at the brunette girl between her legs,"Stop teasing, _oh_ my God."

The brunette only smiled on Alison's skin, her fingers tightening around the curve of Alison's slender hips. Her head shifted lower, Alison feeling her searing breath skid across where she currently ached. She felt lips press down again and she flinched with anticipation, seething again, "Emily _fucking_ Fields..."

The feeling of a hot tongue running up her sex had Alison next words dying on the edges of her lips. Alison's head hit the plush pillow and she shivered hard, a low swear falling from her mouth. Her thighs tightened around Emily's head and her toes twisted as Emily's lips dotted up and down her trembling skin. The brunette left Alison's center, sliding her tongue upwards and sucking Alison's clit into her mouth. Alison moaned Emily's name, this time an octave higher than the last, and her voice echoed against the walls of Emily's room, the blonde's thighs tightening around Emily's head.

Emily's hands merely came up and spread Alison's thighs further apart, her tongue prodding across Alison's clit as one hand then held onto Alison's hip and the other came down to curl into the blonde's body. Emily pressed her fingers into Alison, lips still sucking relentlessly at the girl's clit, and she lightly groaned against the girl's skin because Alison was so wet around her fingers and she'd never tire of being this close to Alison. Alison's hips reared towards the sky and she gripped Emily's dark tresses tighter, seething out,"Fuck, Emily. _Fuck_."

Alison's hips rose against Emily's face, her voice crying out as her knees went frail. Euphonies of her shaking voice floated incoherently into the air as Emily's fingers curved into her body again, Emily's fingertips pressed deep inside of her while her mouth placed open-mouthed kisses on her clit. The way Alison tasted on her tongue had chills rising on her skin and her head twirling in dazed circles, because Alison had always been everything she'd ever imagined, but at the same time, still so new and so perfect every single time. And before the blonde could even begin to register, she was arching and panting Emily's name hard with her mind filling with blank stars and her legs quivering around Emily's head.

The brunette kept her eyes up now and watched intently as Alison's frame curled against her mouth. The blonde's teeth dug into her bottom lip but the raspy, loud groans still slipped from her throat as Emily licked up and down her sex, Alison's hips writhing from Emily's grasp and her head tilting backwards as she pleaded,"Em, my _God_."

Ali's legs jarred inward around Emily's head, whimpering her girl's name as the brunette's fingers thrust adamantly into the blonde's shuddering body. Only when Alison began to pleadingly pant above Emily's head for the girl to let up ("Please, baby, _please_ ") did the brunette slow her pace, finally pulling her mouth and her fingers away from Alison's center. The blonde's body withered flatly against the crinkled sheets as the last wave of tingles began to subside. She weakly groped at Emily damp shoulders and murmured,"Come here."

Emily laid her lips on Alison's thighs one last time, smoothing her way up Ali's body until she pressed her lips down on her girl's. She pulled back and examined the glowing tinge on Alison's cheeks, silently proud of herself because she was probably the only one who'd made Alison DiLaurentis turn from peach to panting red in a matter of seconds, and her chest beating frantically with love, because Alison had never looked more perfect. Above her, Emily could lay awake and watch her warm skin glimmer in the sunlight, blonde hair slightly mussed over the pillows, and her shiny, wondrous blue eyes opening as a small, almost-dimpled smile made way on her face.

Emily buried her nose into Alison's neck, mumbling as she inhaled the smell of Ali's skin,"Who's the loudest again?" The blonde circled arms around Emily's neck and playfully scoffed against Emily's ear,"Shut up." And they lay in silence in the sunlight, the soft sounds of each other's breathing enough of a conversation for them both.

The tips of Alison's fingers lightly drew around Emily's bare shoulder, relishing in the feel of Emily's soft skin flush against hers. Emily's lips moved against her neck again,"My mom probably won't be happy knowing we had sex the day after we got un-grounded."

"Most likely, not at all," Alison smiled and shrugged. "But I don't really care. It had been way too long, so this was going to happen immediately when I got my hands on you again. And besides the obvious, I just missed... _being_ with you." Emily heard the small, distant tone of uncertainty cloud Alison's voice for a second, and her own heart panged because a large whole of Alison's life had been never knowing who would come and who would go, including _herself_ , and Emily wanted nothing more to kiss those fears away and watch her smile bloom forever.

Emily pushed herself to the side of Alison, her fingers grazing over Alison's cheek as she watched the blonde's gaze. "I know... but we're together now. And we have the rest of forever and ever to make up for it, right?"

"And by forever, you mean until your mom gets back."

"My mom being around didn't seem to be a problem for you a few minutes ago," Emily quipped with a grin, remembering how terrible that could've ended up if her mother had been a bit more nosy, but thanking _God_ that she didn't.

Alison's hands were quietly wandering down Emily's arms, her fingers tapping on the girl's bronze skin. "Em, once I closed your door, I was going get my hands on you, whether your mom was downstairs or not," the blonde lowly breathed, her hands clenching Emily's hips now. "You're definitely going to get us grounded again," Emily said with a bit of difficulty, because Alison's hands were gripping her ass and the blonde was breathing right over her lips.

Alison smirked and crawled back over Emily now, their bodies melding to each's silent delight. "I'll just send you more selfies."

Emily didn't say anything back, but instead pulled Alison's lips back to hers and remembered, as their hands strayed to places that made them never want to exit her sunlit bedroom and the heat of where they lay, that nothing would ever be better than this moment. Just her, Alison, kissing and tossing and feeling perfectly loved and in love, and nothing would ever surpass the feeling of the real thing.

(But she maybe would keep one or two of Alison's selfies— until lost time was made up and she could feel her legs again.)

* * *

 **I'm so happy with this story, and pleased with its outcome (more so happy that I actually got it finished lol), and I hope you all are too. I was supposed to update this a while ago, but life (A.K.A. Emison) got in the way, so that got slowed down a bit. But thank you to all who waited patiently and left such sweet reviews, I really appreciate it.**

 **Also, this PLL hiatus is killing me, and the previews for 6B are making me super anxious. Ezra let himself go, Spencer is a politician, and of course, a certain someone is married to somebody whom most of us probably aren't very happy about... :)**

 **But anyways. Thank you for reading. #EmisonGoesBlackswan**


End file.
